Blue Mary
Blue Mary is a character from the Fatal Fury and King Of Fighters series. Mary uses a Commando Sambo fighting style. Her jacket once belonged to her former lover named Butch, who was her farther´s former partner. Once she met Terry, it was love at first sight. Personality Blue Mary is very friendly towards everyone, but she knows (or thinks) that her job must come first before everything else. Mary developed a strong bond with Terry, they seem to have a genuine care and fondness with each other. About 'Fatal Fury' In the Fatal Fury series, her former lover, Butch, and her father had worked together as fellow colleagues in the secret service. While on a mission protecting the president, they were both shot and killed by terrorists. Devastated by the loss, it is said she has never smiled again since the incident. The leather jacket she wears is a keepsake given to her as a gift from Butch. Having been taught by her former lover how to fight, she becomes a freelancer. Throughout the series, she takes on various odd jobs to investigate mysterious cases. During this time, she meets Terry and the two become good friends. On the KOF side, her work was far from over. One day, a mysterious benefactor requested her services to enter the King of Fighters tournament, along with Billy Kane and Ryuji Yamazaki. During the outcome of the tournament, it was discovered that Yamazaki had become more and more insane due to the Orochi blood coursing through his veins and that Billy was sent by Geese to keep an eye on him in order to learn the secret of the Orochi power. However, during a moment of confusion, Yamazaki escaped and Mary was left to ponder on Geese's motives and the root of the situation. Following its conclusion, Terry Bogard informs her of the NESTS cartel and their actions occurring in Southtown. With a new goal in mind to stop the organization, Mary joins the Women's Team along with King, Kasumi Todoh, and Li Xiangfei, and the "Lonely Wolves" in 2000 and 2001 to assist in stopping NESTS in the following tournaments, eventually leading to its demise. In 2003, she joins the tournament to investigate the movements of Those from the Past and teams up with former teammate King, as well as another Fatal Fury Team alumna Mai Shiranui. In KOF XI, Mary teamed up with Vanessa and Ramon to continue her case. 'The King of Fighters' In this series, her work was far from over. One day, a mysterious benefactor requested her services to enter the King of Fighters tournament, along with Billy Kane and Ryuji Yamazaki. During the outcome of the tournament, it was discovered that Yamazaki had become more and more insane due to the Orochi blood coursing through his veins and that Billy was sent by Geese to keep an eye on him in order to learn the secret of the Orochi power. However, during a moment of confusion, Yamazaki escaped and Mary was left to ponder on Geese's motives and the root of the situation. Following its conclusion, Terry Bogard informs her of the NESTS cartel and their actions occurring in Southtown. With a new goal in mind to stop the organization, Mary joins the Women's Team along with King, Kasumi Todoh, and Li Xiangfei, and the "Lonely Wolves" in 2000 and 2001 to assist in stopping NESTS in the following tournaments, eventually leading to its demise. In 2003, she joins the tournament to investigate the movements of Those from the Past and teams up with former teammate King, as well as another Fatal Fury Team alumna Mai Shiranui. In KOF XI, Mary teamed up with Vanessa and Ramon to continue her case. Gallery 01u54u4.jpg Kof00-blue-mary.jpg 921aedf67e173e431761598c202f6814.jpg 3542f8ee7a8fdc1fd34b8ef6c70c37a5.jpg Blue-Mary.jpg bluemarya.jpg bluemary-anime.jpg bluemary-sd.jpg kof02-blue-mary.jpg z (0)uu56.jpg z (3)645645.jpg z (10)y45745.jpg External Links http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Mary Category:Detectives Category:Heroines Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Officials Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Pet owners Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts